La desesperación de Remus
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Remus se ha escaqueado de los hombres lobo. Y la lechuza de siempre llega con el Profeta Vespertino del 1 de noviembre de 1981. Remus y depresión y vida... Niesugui
1. Muerte y desesperación

**Hola! de nuevo... Bien, se ve que no me canso de escrbir cosillas de estas... está tiene una segunda parte...así que pido reviews más que antes (¡!)**

**Por cierto, menciono d pasada a una tal Jotaká, que me lo ha pedido, y como soy muy buena, pongo lo que ella ha dicho: Todo lo que reconozcais es mío aunque Gui diga lo contrario.**

**La desesperación de Remus**

Remus Lupin siempre había sido un mago más o menos normal, menos una vez al mes, pero eso importaba bien poco. Era un añadido, como la regla de las brujas, y tampoco pensaba en ello siempre. Era buen estudiante, había sido Prefecto y había salido ileso de Hogwarts, y todos los que estaban con él, habían salido ilesos. Se consideraba muy afortunado de estar integrado entre los magos y lo consideró más aún cuando, una vez se metió en la Orden del Fénix, Dumbledore le propuso un trabajito. Así fue como descubrió que se podía ser aún más marginado de lo que él era.

Remus Lupin se había inventado una excusa, la noche del 31 de octubre al 1 de novciembre, para separarse de la congregación de hombres lobo y había llegado exhausto y muerto de sueño a su casa. Y se había dormido. Al día siguiente, despertó cansado y aburrido. Qué ironía, pensaría más tarde cuando se acordaba de todos los sucesos de aquel día. Lo recordaba todo al detalle, hasta la última insignificancia, que era que la taza con la que se bebió el café tenía una rayita negra en el fondo. Un rayajo sin importancia alguna.

Remus Lupin recibía el Profeta que le desviaba Dumbledore los días en los que no estaba con la manada. Le sorprendió que la lechuza llegase tan pronto. Era el Profeta Vespertino y Remus lo abrió intrigado y tembloroso. ¿Quién habría sido atacado aquel día? Se quedó de piedra. En la primera plana…

**EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO HA SIDO DERROTADO**

En la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, han ocurrido más sucesos que en el último mes: El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha caído ante un niño de un solo año. Quién-ustedes-saben se dirigió anoche al Valle de Godric con el propósito de matar a unos enemigos fuertes: James Potter y su esposa Lily Potter, ciudadanos escondidos. El mago oscuro los ha asesinado y se ha dirigido a su hijo, Harry Potter, al que quería asesinar también. El niño ha salido ileso, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente y huérfano. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha desaparecido. Seguidamente, el mago Peter Pettegrew ha sido asesinado por uno de los seguidores del mago oscuro, Sirius Black, al que intentaba acorralar por haber traicionado a los Potter. Black se le ha adelantado y ha hecho saltar la calle por la que pasaban doce muggles que también han muerto y ha dejado de Pettegrew tan solo un dedo. Black no se ha resistido y reía mientras magos del ministerio lo llevaban ante Bartemius Crouch, que lo ha enviado a Azkaban con cadena perpetua. Harry Potter, el niño que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina, ha sido llevado ante sus parientes más próximos por Albus Dumbledore, que no ha querido decir nada más sobre el asunto. Estas muertes y pérdidas son trágicas y se ha edificado un monumento a los Potter en el Valle de Godric, así como la Orden de Merlin ha sido entregada a la señora Pettegrew, madre de Peter Pettegrew. Pero todo indica a creer que el mago que lleva asustando a la comunidad de magos durante años, ha caído esta noche (sigue pág 2.).

Tantos nombres conocidos, tantos amigos cuyo destino había cambiado en cuestión de segundos. James y Lily y Peter… No podían estar muertos. No, no, no podía ser. Muertos, denunciados a Lord Voldemort por Sirius… Sirius no habría sido capaz de hacer aquello. Antes habría muerto que entregar a su mejor amigo. Pero lo indicaba todo en la primera página del Profeta. La noticia: Voldemort había caído. El pequeño Harry no había muerto, en cambio. ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? ¿Cómo había sobrevivido un niño a la maldición asesina? Por lo menos él… El hijo de James y Lily no había muerto. Pero ellos… Remus no sabía que era lo que más le dolía. Si la muerte de sus tres amigos, o la traición del cuarto.

Remus Lupin, alicaído y en trance, alejado del mundo, se fijó de repente en una carta. La letra era de Dumbledore.

_Querido Remus,_

_Siento profundamente los sucesos de esta noche. Todo lo que dice el Profeta es cierto. Hagrid me ha traído a Harry que se quedará con la hermana de Lily. No debes seguir yendo con los hombres lobo. Si puedo hacer algo por ti, pídemelo sin dudarlo. _

_Atentamente,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Remus Lupin no sabía qué podría hacer Dumbledore por él. A menos que tuviese alguna forma de volver al pasado e impedir que Sirius… ¡Sirius! ¡Oh, por Merlin! Traicionara a James y a Lily…

Remus Lupin está medio muerto. Lo ha perdido todo. Rechaza amablemente la ayuda de Dumbledore. Lo que necesita es soledad. Meditar en su casa y no salir más de allí. Si es posible, dejar de sufrir. Conseguir sobrellevar todo esto que es demasiado para él…

* * *

Esto... ¿que tal? Ya me diréis. Espero que no sea una insensible... Pero me he deprimido escribiendo esto.. aiis. Hasta la próxima

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	2. Vuelta a la vida

**Bueno, aquí está la segunda parte, que mi Remus no podía morir sin volver... En fin, yo me entiendo. Gracias Miky por dejar un review. Sigo pidiendo. Os dejo con esto.**

**Y claro, prefiero no arriesgarme: "Todo esto pertenece a JKR" (una carta anónima con amenazas siempre hace que una no se arriesgue y haga caso).**

**La desesperación de Remus: la vuelta a la vida**

Remus Lupin había pasado 12 años desesperado y con una vida nueva que le asqueaba. Ciertamente, había superado una parte de su depresión continua. Cada año visitaba las tumbas de Lily y James y observaba el monumento y la casa del Valle de Godric y pensaba en sus amigos. Últimamente los recordaba sin dolor.

Remus Lupin, ahora, estaba plenamente abonado al Profeta y lo recibía todos los días. Esa mañana lo abrió con parsimonia delante de su taza de té con limón y sintió que volvía al pasado. La cucharilla se le cayó a la taza y se salpicó con el té. Automáticamente, lo limpió, mientras miraba la fotografía de la portada, absorto en la cara que le devolvía la mirada. Los ojos tenían una profundidad desconocida que debían de haber adquirido en Azkaban. El pelo greñoso y las mejillas hundidas tampoco habían estado allí antes. Pero sin duda alguna era el mismo. Y entonces se preguntó qué haría Sirius Black rugiéndole a la cara en la portada del periódico. Sus ojos subieron al título del artículo.

**SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPA DE AZKABAN**

El mago tenebroso Sirius Black, mano derecha de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y seguramente el más malvado seguidor, fue enviado a Azkaban hace doce años por abrir una calle con un solo hechizo llena de muggles y matar a 12 muggles y un mago que allí se encontraban. Esta mañana, el Profeta ha sido informado de su fuga de la prisión de magos. Nadie sabe cómo ha podido hacerlo, ya que antes nadie había conseguido fugarse de la prisión de Azkaban. El Ministerio ha puesto la mayoría de sus aurores tras él y el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Funge ha declarado que esperan dar pronto con él, porque, según sus propias palabras, Black está medio muerto y no puede haber ido muy lejos.

Remus Lupin dio un brinco cuando se enteró de lo que había leído, lo que le llevó unos minutos. Sirius… Sirius, por culpa de quién había perdido todo, pero su compañero del colegio… Sirius había escapado de Azkaban. Nadie se explicaba cómo había sido aquello pero Remus tenía una ligera idea. Si no se había vuelto loco los últimos años e inventado un pasado, Sirius era capaz de convertirse en un gran perro negro. Y si gracias a ello había logrado escapar… Pero, ¿cómo podía ser, si había perdido sus poderes?

Remus Lupin recibió tres semanas más tarde una carta de Albus Dumbledore que le pedía que fuese su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que al último lo habían ingresado en San Mungo. La perspectiva de volver a Hogwarts era un nudo en la garganta de Remus, pero pensó que allí debía estar Harry Potter. Y eso fue lo que le decidió a darle una afirmativa respuesta al Director.

Remus Lupin nunca se felicitó lo suficiente por haber tomado esa decisión. Diez meses más tarde, el año escolar estaba a punto de acabarse y Remus había conocido a la réplica de James, y había vuelto a ver, como en un sueño, los ojos de Lily. Severus Snpae le había ayudado haciendo para él la poción matalobos y Sirius seguía suelto y al parecer, cerca de Hogwarts, puesto que todo indicaba a que buscaba a Harry.

Remus Lupin recordó su infancia cuando le confiscó el Mapa del Merodeador a Harry, y esa misma noche, lo consultaba, recordando fechorías y capas invisibles. Fijó su atención en los jardines y entonces vio que unos cuantos alumnos no estaban en sus casas a la hora pedida. Y cuando leyó los nombres, se dio cuenta de que no solo eran alumnos. Pero algo le sorprendió. Y es que el mapa nunca se equivoca. Harry Potter y Hermione Granger estaban al pie del sauce boxeador y Sirius Black arrastraba a Ron Weasley y Peter Pettegrew por el pasadizo que salía del árbol. Si el mapa mostraba a Meter, era que estaba allí. Y Sirius también. Y en cambio, llevaba doce años pensando que Sirius había matado a Peter. ¿Y sí…? ¿Y sí había sido el propio Peter quién había fingido…?

Remus Lupin no se paró a pensar y salió a los jardines, olvidando el mapa y la fase de la Luna. Sólo quería comprobar que aquello… Fuese cierto. Y lo era. Tanto Harry como sus amigos, como Sirius estaban allí. Y en las manos de Ron, había una rata que habría reconocido en cualquier parte. Peter. Ver a Sirius, y descubrir que él no había sido. Y poner su desprecio en Peter, que había parecido un héroe a costa de Sirius… Recuperar un amigo era bueno, y él ya había dado por muerto a esa rata. Pero tener el placer de vengar a James y a Lily…

Remus Lupin presentó su dimisión para evitar problemas con los padres de alumnos y feliz por la salvación de su amigo reencontrado, se marchó de Hogwarts empeñado en encontrar trabajo, mejor que antes, como si hubiese vuelto a la vida que había perdido, trece años atrás.

* * *

FIN! Bueno, espero que me digáis que tal y todo eso, que yo me lo curro, y luego nadie me deja agradecimientos. NO creo que lo haga tan mal, ¿verdad?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
